Local area computer networks (LANS) used today in governmental and private office buildings, educational institutions, banks, etc. consist of a central network equipment, such as a hub or switch, connected to a large number varying from tens to thousands of personal computers, or workstations, that are widely spread within the office, building, or even at much more remotely located locations. All users of the LAN are connected to each other and to the central computing and memory storage of the system by either copper or fiber optic cables. The function of the patch panel is to assist in making fast and simple changes in the interconnections of the multitude of patch cords and cables in the system between users and network equipment.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a patch panel that overcomes the limitation of the prior art by doubling the number of connection that can be made in the same amount of space occupied by existing patch panels of standard dimensions according to the EIA RS 310-C Standard (November 1977).
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a patch panel in which the PCB plates be easily removed for maintenance.